


Whatever It Takes

by starthief



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers:Endgame Spoilers, Avengers:Endgame fixit, F/M, Giving Stucky their much deserved happy ending, M/M, fixit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starthief/pseuds/starthief
Summary: WARNING: THE FOLLOWING FIC CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS: ENDGAME.





	Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the quotes weren’t exactly accurate. I saw it 2 hours ago and I’m doing the best I can to remember what was said.

“What happened?” Sam demands. He has fear and panic in his eyes. Bucky understands- he would feel the same way if he didn’t already know all of it, if he didn’t feel it in his soul.

Five seconds ago, he’d just been a 106 year old man with a few friends. And he’ll always be grateful for that. The Avengers gave him a home and a family, and he couldn’t thank them enough. But there was an aching inside him that none of them could fill… well, none of them, except for Steve. But the kind of thing he ached for was the kind of thing he could never mention to his oldest and dearest friend.

The moment Bruce counted down to 0 and Steve disappeared from the platform, it all came rushing back to him. 1974. He’d been a soldier of HYDRA, completely under their control. He’d had everything taken away from him and they took the shell and poured their hatred inside. Steve had found him in Milan. Bucky never asked how, or what brought him there, or why he didn’t speak of Peggy anymore. It had taken weeks, but Steve never gave up. He just smiled patiently at him and waited for the violence to slip away from his fingers, from the kindness to come back to his eyes. And eventually it worked. It could have been a miracle, or it could have been love. The strange, blond man before him looked familiar again, and he was breathlessly calling his name. Steve kissed him then, slotting his mouth over the brunet’s, and Bucky had kissed him back with a burning fury, hoping that something could last if he just _wished_ it hard enough.

And it did last. They spent years together, hiding from HYDRA and running around Europe, growing old. Steve’s serum kept him looking young for the longest time, even though he was biologically just about ten years older than Bucky.

Then HYDRA found him again in 1991 and Steve’s name disappeared from his mind for the next 23 years- or, his own name, for that matter. He was nothing but _soldat_.

Until he was Bucky again. Until he was hiding in Bucharest and Steve was asking if he knew who he was, and they were fighting and running and dying and turned to dust and Sam was asking where the hell Steve went.

“Sam,” Bucky says, pointing to the bench where he already knows he’ll be. He sees Steve’s grey-blond hair sparkle in the sunlight. He looks the same as he had in 1991. It had been a lifetime in a heartbeat. “Go ahead,” he urges.

Sam walks over to Steve, and Bucky follows.

Bucky remembers the night in 1980.

_You really want me like this?_

_I want you any way I can get you, punk,_ Bucky had responded, slipping the golden band over Steve’s finger.

“You wanna tell me about her?” Sam asks, as he notices that same wedding band on Steve’s hand.

Steve’s mouth quirks up in a smirk at the word _her_. “No,” he responds, looking right into Bucky’s eyes. “I don’t think I do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my idea was that Steve travels back in time to 1970, and as he's returning the infinity stones, he meets Peggy again. Her and Daniel are divorced, and her and Steve try to make it work for four years before they both realize it's not what they want. Steve tracks down Bucky, and they spend 17 years together before Bucky gets recaptured by HYDRA and Steve returns to 2024, where him and Bucky spend the rest of their life together, too.  
> I don’t know if I’ll actually write more to go with this one-- the idea just kind of struck me and I knew I wanted to post this as a one-shot at least. I might expand on it later.  
> Come find me on tumblr @easily-suede and we can cry about Endgame together!


End file.
